Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method, and, more particularly, to a monomer vaporizing device and a method of controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices are widely used. Recently, not only small devices such as mobile phones but also tablet PCs have become widely used as portable electronic devices.
In order to support various functions, a portable electronic device includes a display unit for providing visual information such as an image to a user. Recently, as other device components for driving the display unit have become smaller, the percentage of the device volume that is occupied by the display unit in the portable electronic device has increased. Taking advantage of these advances, a display unit which may be bent at a predetermined angle has been developed.
In this case, a lifetime of the display unit may be extended by forming an encapsulation layer and separating the display unit from the external environment. In detail, the encapsulation layer may be formed as a multi-layer thin film by coating an organic layer (referred to as a monomer layer) and an inorganic layer. In particular, the monomer layer may be formed on a top surface of the display unit by spraying a vaporized monomer onto the display unit in a deposition chamber by using a monomer vaporizing device.